


Explanations and snarkiness

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What would you have done?





	Explanations and snarkiness

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-06-16 02:18pm to 02:24pm & 2008-06-17 01:07pm to 01:13pm

"Why did you react like this, Harry?"  
"I was hurting. You know how I get when I'm hurting."  
A nod confirmed the obvious truth in that statement. "But did you have to throw those things from the tower of all places? You know how much heavier an object gets, if you drop it from a high place."  
"I tried to miss hitting people directly. I wanted them scared, not injured."  
"Why, Harry?"  
"Because everyone made fun of us! I couldn't stand it anymore! With you it's easy. You just look menacing and others obey. With me - they just kept dropping lines and making faces wherever I went. I couldn't take it anymore!"  
Severus sighed. "You need to show more self-restraint my little Gryffindor. You know they simply do not understand."  
"If you want to play 'houses'... How would you, or any of your Slytherins for that matter, have acted?"  
"Despite that this matter would not have arisen if it were purely Slytherin, I suppose I would have made a potion with some rather interesting side effects." A small smile accompanied the words, met by a snort from Harry. "One of my Slytherins would probably have done something more vile but always from the shadows, Harry. Cunning would have been much more appropriate than your adventurous side Gryffindor provided."


End file.
